No Regrets
by Buggy-Blue
Summary: It seemed useless, considering it would leave her in the pain of rejection. Maybe that was what she needed, having Naruto reject her so that she can move on and leave. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** No Regrets  
**Author:** Buggy-Blue  
**Pairings:** Naruto + Hinata  
**Setting:** Narutoverse  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.  
**Author's note:** I hand originally intended for this to be a 500 words or less drabble for practice. Unfortunatly it didn't come out as planned. This fic just continued to grow longer no matter how hard I tried to shorten it. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.  
**-Edited-**  
I've decided to continue this story, so it's no longer a one-shot.

* * *

Hinata gazed at the moon, silently waiting for the snow to stop. She had waited for the last moment, and it was nobodies fault but hers to blame. 

She had dreaded this day for many reasons. But the main reason left her with fear and a flutter in her stomach. She had gone over it in her head constantly that it gave her sleepless nights for months.

She wondered if it was the right thing to do. It seemed useless, considering it would have no effect on him, rather leaving her in the pain of rejection. Maybe that was what she needed, having Naruto reject her so that she can move on and leave. But a part of her wanted this, she needed him to know. That in her eyes, he never had to prove anything because she believed him. And yet... it would leave things awkward between them and she didn't want that to be her last memory.

In the end, she believed that if she deserved something at all, it would be this. Perhaps it is her being selfish for wanting it. Perhaps not. But what she did know, that if she didn't do it today, it would be on the list of things she has regretted in life.

With a sigh, she left the Hyuuga compound and started grudgingly walking in the snow.

She hated the snow; it only seemed to damper her spirit. Whether it was because she couldn't train properly (making her look like a bigger fool) or that her worse memories always seem to happen when it snowed.

Or maybe it was because it had caused her to just miss Naruto.

She sat down dejectedly at the Ichiraku bar. Hinata huddled her coat closer to try to gain more warmth. She always and easily got cold, even when it was in the middle of summer.

"What can I get you Miss?"

Hinata squeaked in surprised. She wasn't used to people noticing her.

"Ano... a miso ramen." She finally replied once she found her composure. It was embarrassing to be caught off guard so easily even though she was a ninja.

When her food arrived, Hinata suddenly couldn't find the strength to eat it. As she sat there, the harsh wind blowing and her already frozen fingers feeling numb, she couldn't help but wish that Naruto would appear and make all her problems disappear. She sighed contently just fantasizing and having her mind forget.

"Hey! Hinata, I didn't know you ate here too?!" A slightly deep voiced boomed, causing Hinata to be surprised the second time this day. Naruto blinked, hoping he hadn't scared off the shy girl. "You okay?" He asked nervously, when Hinata didn't answer him.

Out of habit, Hinata started to play with her thumbs, a flush look appeared on her face and she didn't dare look at Naruto. Her heart started beating insistently, she was sure that Naruto could hear it.

"I-I'm fine." She said hoarsely.

Naruto grinned, satisfied with the answer. He always believed he somehow offended her. Naruto was not really good at noticing the obvious, but what he did know about Hinata was that she never looked at him in the eye. If he had gotten too close, Hinata always took a step back, putting distance between them. He believed that was because Hinata didn't like him. So Naruto tried his best to (somewhat) be polite to her.

Naruto happily started munching on his ramen, already forgetting the girl next to him.

Hinata stared at him in awe fascination.

A whole horde of emotions started to bubble up in chest, just waiting to explode. Now was her only chance. Gathering the little courage she had, she tried to get Naruto's attention.

"N-Naruto..."

But he just continued to eat, getting more excited as he reached his fourth bowl.

"Ano... N-Naruto..." She said meekly, having what little courage crushed.

By now, bits and pieces of ramen starting flying as Naruto ate. A small chunk of ramen splashed in Hinata's bowl. It was now or never.

"Naruto, could you look over here?" Hinata whispered as her hand almost touched his cheek.

Naruto blinked in surprise, mostly because it was the first time he had heard Hinata not stutter. Of course the next thing that happened might have contributed a little bit too.

Awkwardly Hinata brushed her lips against Naruto's.

Unfortunately she leaned against him too hard, causing him to fall off his chair with his ramen flying in the air and landing on his head. Naruto sat there dumbfounded, dripping wet in soup.

"So... interesting girlfriend you have." The restaurant owner said, amused at what just happened.

Hinata was no where in sight.

----------

Confusing subjects was not something Naruto was good at. Already freezing because his clothes were wet, he decided to just call it a day. Naruto did best when faced with things unknown, he ignored it. Of course they just ended up biting him in the ass.

But tonight it seemed no matter how hard he had trained in the morning, or how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. Even though he was in his favorite penguin pajamas. This bothered him alot.

Sighing, he started to pour himself a glass of two weeks expired milk that he failed to notice.

---------

The next morning, Hinata was to be dressed in a very gorgeous and expensive kimono.

It didn't flatter her at all.

So she settled for something more practical.

Hinata was glad that Neji was by her side, she feared that if he wasn't there, she would crumble. He was the only thing that stopped her from running.

Running from this arranged marriage.

Now days, to patch things over with another village, political marriages were a sure thing. And here she was, being sent to the Sound village because it was part of a peace negotiation between the Sound and Leaf.

Orochimaru was defeated and no longer held any influence on the Sound, but it didn't mean he still wasn't a threat.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, breaking Hinata from her thoughts. "Are you ready?" Hinata forced a smile and started walking out of the gates of Konoha. Her fingers clenched against the metal plate of her headband that was hidden in her kimono. She was supposed to leave it, since she was no longer a shinobi of Konoha, but now a soon to be wife.

She felt that was asking too much of her.

As Konoha slowly drifted away behind her, she felt relieved.

Relieved that Naruto did not appear, last night did not go as she planned. She wanted to tell Naruto that she idolized him and he gave her courage to do things no one believed she could. Her plan was NOT to kiss him. Hinata could feel a blush coming on her face, as she relieved last night's event in her mind.

But this was reality, she need to forget about Konoha.

Especially Naruto.

That was easier said than done.

------------------

Naruto had intended to visit Hinata at the crack of dawn and demand an explanation of the joke she played last night.

Right.

Nothing was going to wake Naruto earlier than noon on a Saturday. Though he still intended to visit Hinata, he never thought Hinata would sink so low and play such a dirty trick on him.

Right after waking up, his mind was set on confronting her. It made Naruto sad to think that Hinata disliked him so much; he didn't think Hinata was capable of doing such cruel thing.

Unfortunately his stomach was set on other things. Half way to the Hyuuga house, his stomach started grumbling and not in a good way. Naruto started running like crazy, trampling those in his way to get to the nearest bathroom.

There he spent a good chunk of his afternoon.

After his business was done (much to the annoyance of the people who had to wait for hours) Naruto finally made it to Hinata's house. It wasn't to hard finding it, even thought he didn't know the Hyuuga girl personally, he just followed the line of people with white eyes. Pretty soon he ended up here.

"Oi! Open up! I need to speak with Hinata!" Naruto yelled through the gate, pounding against the wall. It became apparent that nobody in the Hyuuga clan intended to neither attend nor interact with the demon vessel.

This pissed Naruto off.

He started yelling more, hoping to annoy the hell out of them so much that they'll be forced to commit suicide. It seemed now his mission changed from wanting to talk to Hinata, to annoying the Hyuugas.

Evidently Hanabi came out to see what was causing a big fuss. She was not happy.

"What do you want?" She replied tersely, angry and annoyed that she couldn't train with this imbecile creating such a raucous.

Naruto stopped pounding, (and good thing he did, for the walls had already started to crack) and turned to face Hanabi. He shivered slightly at the hollow stone face of Hinata's sister. Vaguely, Naruto saw that they resembled each other slightly.

"I'm looking for Hinata." Interest peaked in Hanabi as she got a good look at Naruto. So this was the boy that Hinata was head over heels?

Hanabi was not impressed.

"She's not here."

"Where is she then?"

"Gone." A cruel smiled form on her face. Hanabi was glad her sister had left; it meant she now holds the Hyuuga title as the heir of the clan. She no longer has to fear having the cursed seal on her forehead.

Instinctively she touched her forehead.

Hanabi also didn't feel any pity for her sister.

"Whadda ya mean gone?" Naruto asked confused. He wondered if it was worth the effort coming over here, it seems these Hyuugas are always messing with his head.

"Hinata no longer resides in Konoha." She said curtly.

Now Naruto was sure that these white eyed freaks were doing this on purpose, getting him all confused so that they could point their fingers at him and laugh. He's blood was boiling at the idea of them making him look like a fool. He turned and started to leave before he'd jump over the wall and start kicking some Hyuuga ass.

"You are Naruto?" Naruto stopped and nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. Didn't everybody know who he was? "You are the boy Hinata always watches." Hanabi smirked at the idiot's shocked face. Hinata was always so pitiful.

With that last statement, the younger Hyuuga went back inside knowing full well that Naruto would no longer be an annoyance for the remainder of the day.

Naruto stared, jaw slacked in totally shock. What the hell did that brat mean by Hinata always watched him? Naruto was now perplexed over this new tidbit of information. Hinata watches _him?_

Naruto shuddered at the thought. How weird was it to have someone stalk you? He always knew Hinata was such a weirdo, but he didn't think it went that far. And what was up with that kiss? He pushed that thought away from his head, perhaps is was a fluke, a mistake. Yeah. Of course, Hinata was somewhat clumsy, she must of tripped and fell on him.

"Of course!" Naruto said with fake cheeriness, startling a few people with his sudden outburst.

Though inside, he had wished it wasn't. (Especially when hes feeling lonley at night, he would remeber that kiss and how wonderful it made him feel.)

Heading to the Hokage's office, he hoped that there would be a mission lying around for him to take. It would keep his mind off the weird events that happened the past couple of days.

Naruto was partially glad that Hinata wasn't around; he didn't have to worry whether or not he'd bump in to her and no more of her stalking either.

Yup.

Everything was A-Okay.

But as the upcoming months passed, he felt a sudden void. It was indescribable, this feeling and no matter how hard he tried, and he didn't know how to stop it. He spent sleepless nights wonder what was missing but to no avail.

It wasn't until a year later when Hinata and her husband came back to Konoha for a visit that Naruto slowly started to understand what he had come to lost.

_TBC...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** No Regrets  
**Author:** Buggy-Blue  
**Pairings:** Naruto + Hinata  
**Setting:** Narutoverse  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.  
**Author's note:** I've decided to continue this for practice. But be aware it's going to be at a slow pace. Updates will be really slow. I really like NaruHina and this idea just won't leave my head so I just have to continue it. Excuse me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

* * *

_One year later..._

"I've been ordered to go to Konoha for a very important meeting."

Hinata nodded. Bringing the cup to her mouth, she drank down the rest of her tea, enjoying how it burned her throat. No matter how many times she and her husband have eaten dinner together, she could never get used to it. He always left an uneasiness in her stomach and if she tried to eat, it would just come right back up on her plate. Hinata hoped that he would soon finish eating and leave her in peace.

"I will be representing the Sound village." Hinata said nothing, wondering why he was telling her this. "And you will accompany me." She gasped in shock, dropping her cup in the process. The only sound that could be heard in the house was the glass shattering. Never before has he ever involved her in to his work, usually she would avoid him until dinner when it was absolutely necessary.

"A-ano... I'm s-sorry." She whispered, as she starting to pick up the pieces with her bare hands. Her body started to shake violently in fear; she could feel her husband's eyes watching her intensely. As if knowing what was going through her mind, he smiled.

"I don't trust the village with you." Hesitantly, Hinata lifted up her gaze to her husband's face.

A feeling of dread passed as she watched his glasses glint in the dim lit room. She knew full well that he meant he didn't trust _her._

When he left the room, Hinata failed to notice her clenched her hands, was filled with broken pieces of glass. A small puddle of blood was dripping as she watched her husband's retreating form in worry.

------------

"I can't believe you're in the ANBU!" Sakura shrieked in happiness, obviously overwhelmed with joy that Naruto was recently accepted. She was a tad worried, although Naruto was very strong (probably one of the strongest in the village) he wasn't really good in the brain department. An important component one must need along with strength to pass the Anbu test.

"What do ya mean?" Naruto asked exasperated. "Did you doubt I would get in?" he questioned, not liking that Sakura didn't believe in him. How could she not? He was Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!

"Well I-I... I mean I did...uhhh..." Sakura stuttered in embarrassment. She didn't want Naruto to take it the wrong way, of course she doubted a little bit. The Anbu was very hard to get in; only the best of the best were accepted. They're a very serious group of people and the thought that Naruto, the boy who invented the Sexy No Jutsu, was to become one of them, was down right hilarious.

"Of course she did." A deep voice answered as it intervened in the conversation. "I sure as hell did."

"Ahh! You bastard!" Naruto said furiously pointing his finger to Sasuke, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't see you joining. Much less passing the gennin rank!" He said smugly, turning his face to the other side in a snotty way. Trying to rub it in Sasuke's face that he was better then him and it was true. Well... at least the first part.

When Sasuke was forced back to Konoha, he was put under constant surveillance. He couldn't compete in any of the shinobi's exams, he couldn't leave the village and he wasn't allowed do any B, A or S class missions. He could occasionally attend political meeting to try and prove that he was now a loyalist to the Leaf. Basically his life was hell here, not much difference from when he was with Orochimaru. But the worst thing of all was the fact that for the last past year, an Anbu was assigned to watch over him and make sure he didn't escape for the second time. It was utterly annoying to have someone in your shadow.

What was even more annoying was the fact that his old sensei was now assigned to watch _him _for the remainder of this year. Sasuke could all ready feel his veins popping up in irritation.

Sakura looked nervously at both of the boys. She knew that the boy's friendship was strained and she didn't want anything to destroy what left of it they had. Putting to use her big forehead, she came up with a plan what would diffuse the tension that was brewing in the air.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said smiling, "How bout I treat you to some ramen? You know as congratulations for your success."

And that did it. Immediately Naruto started bouncing up in utter bliss.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked shyly, rubbing her arms. Even after all these years, Sasuke could still make her heart beat faster than ever. He didn't reply, but as the two started to head to the Ichiraku bar, he started walking after them.

"Coming Kakashi?" He asked, not bothering to look behind.

In a sudden poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke with a smile on his face, reading his Icha Icha Paradise. But beneath his smiling face, he was surprised and impressed that the boy had notice him when Naruto and Sakura were oblivious to his presence. Kakashi had put all of his Anbu stealth in keeping in eye on Sasuke with out giving his self away.

Kakashi felt disturbed with this revelation.

Once they arrived at their usual spot, they ordered their meals. And for a while, a moment that neither of them would trade, everything seemed to fall in to its place. There was no tensions, no feelings of hatred, there was nothing. Only the calm breeze of the wind to sooth down scars of the past. Before Sakura started to eat, she gave a small prayer. She hoped that moments like this would occur more often, she wished that Sasuke would change and acknowledge-

Splat!

Sakura's eyes widen at the cold, slippery noodle that had fallen on her face then droop down to the ground. Naruto was oblivious to what his fast and reckless eating had done, continued to do what he always does. Eat. Kakashi already had a smile on his face and Sasuke could not suppress a smirk as they knew what was going to come next.

"Ehh?" Naruto said surprised as he turned his face to Sasuke. Since when did Sasuke smirk for no reason? "What the hell are you smirking for?" He asked annoyed, bits and pieces of food flying unsanitary on the Uchiha's shirt. The Prodigy grimaced, but did not say anything. Beside it was going to be worth it.

Then in an instant, a fist connected to Naruto's jaw with such forced that it had made it in to the Konoha's World Records. Amazingly, Naruto had flown 89ft before he landed on the ground dazed and not know what was going on. Back at the ramen bar, Sakura clenched her fist in somewhat satisfaction and annoyance, veins still popping up on her gigantic forehead. Kakashi showed all his ten fingers, giving her the score of 10. Sasuke tiled his head and thought for a minute before giving her a 9.5. (How he did that even I don't have a clue.)

But alas, all good things must come at an end.

"What the dickhead do this time?" Sai asked as he landed on Naruto's seat. He smiled happily at such good entertainment; just as long as Ugly girl didn't attack him then everything was fine.

"None of you business." Sasuke said, his mildly uplifted demeanor gone. Sai didn't seem to notice Sasuke change of moods towards him, either that or he didn't care. Sai continued to smile nonchalantly at Sasuke. The Uchiha cold stoic face showed nothing, but the aurora he gave off told a different story. Now this was oddly different, two people that had such similar physical characteristics as some emotional did not get along. You would think that they would become buddy buddies with all the emotional drama they had going around.

"Here." Sai said, passing a scroll to the Uchiha boy. He was getting tired of the boy staring at him, but he still continued to smile. "The Hokage requires your attendance for a political meeting of alliances." Oh, how Sasuke wanted to _punch_ that smile off of Sai's face.

But Sasuke didn't do anything, unless he wanted the Anbu all over his ass.

----------------

When Hinata was within the walls of Konoha, she expected to feel happy being back in her home village. But instead she felt nothing. Konoha was now nothing to her; the village had completely changed in her absence.

Walking down the street, she felt so confused. The stores she once knew where gone, the beautiful parks had now grown lifeless and the people walking had become ghosts.

She was in her own Hell.

By the time they had reached the Hokage's meeting room, Hinata wanted nothing more to leave. To go back home. But then if Konoha wasn't home anymore, what is? The Sound village?

Hinata couldn't help but let out a dry laugh.

No. She no longer had a home.

She noticed that even the Hokage's office, although it was the same as the last time she visited (maybe a little bit dirtier?), it was no longer familiar. When her gaze fell on the Hokage monument out from a window, she remembered Naruto. She smiled softly, as she recalled the way he had painted vulgar graffiti on the faces of the past Hokages. Then, standing on the tip of Yondaime's nose, he announced he would become the Hokage and would beat the hell out of everybody who'd stand in his way.

And Hyuuga Hinata believed him.

But did she still believe him now?

"Come." A voice said, bringing her back from her thoughts. His icy fingers wrapped around her wrist, forcing her into the room. There, she saw other political leaders, but one that seemed to stand out the most was a woman with four oddly shaped ponytails. Hinata wasn't sure but she could have sworn she had seen that lady before.

The room full of powerful political leaders had an eerie quietness to it. Nobody moved, let alone spoke. It seemed to Hinata that they were waiting for someone. As she sat down near her husband, she noticed the Hokage became suddenly pale when looking at her direction.

When the final member had finally come, Hinata let out a gasp in surprise at Sasuke.

"Are you sure it is wise to have a traitor attend this meeting?" Her husband advised, Hinata continued to gawk at the Uchiha in surprise.

"Nonsense, Sasuke is now a loyalist to the Leaf." Tsunade advised, waving off his comment. "Now," she began while gathering her stack of papers, "Some important issues we must discuss..."

Hinata paid careful attention to the discussion though she never dared to voice her opinions.

Sasuke, on the other hand wasn't. Instead his attention was on another traitor of the village. His eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe _he_ was allowed to walk free among these streets.

Yakushi Kabuto, loyal servant of Orochimaru, sat across from Sasuke.

And beside him sat former kunoichi of Konohagakure, Yakushi Hinata.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know this has no NaruHina in it. Sorry. But next chapter for sure there will be! As you can tell, this story is going to be at a slow pace, that just how I work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
